


With Both Eyes on You

by OnTheGround2012



Series: With Both Eyes on You [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mentioned Gu Dao Yi, Mentioned Zuo Hong Ye, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Prison, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Shao Fei visits Tang Yi in prison and finds out why he had been held incommunicado.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: With Both Eyes on You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187015
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	With Both Eyes on You

“What are you doing here?” Tang Yi says right after grabbing the phone that lets him speak to the visitor on the part of the glass.

“Hello to you too,” Shao Fei smiles.

“I’m serious, I asked you not to come,” Tang Yi says, making reference to the last time they spoke on the phone two weeks ago.

“Yeah… believe it or not, I thought about respecting your wishes for a few seconds… but then I realized that I have my own promise to keep, and I’m keeping my eyes on you whether you like it or not. You being here—It doesn’t change anything.”

“I have enough eyes on me in this place, you don’t need to worry.”

“Yeah? And what happened to your face? And your hands?” Shao Fei raises his eyebrows, pointing at Tang Yi’s handcuffed hands.

Tang Yi immediately tries to cover the bruises on his knuckles but it is useless because his fingers are not doing much better and there is no way he can do anything about the bruises on his cheeks and the cut on his forehead.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out that they had you incommunicado for a week?” Shao Fei keeps questioning him.

Tang Yi tries his best to avoid Shao Fei’s enquiring gaze.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Tang Yi finally says.

“Too bad because I’d rather talk about it—so we’re talking about it.”

“You’re so stubborn,” Tang Yi says, finding Shao Fei’s eyes again.

“Have we met? That’s my most appealing quality—If I had not been chasing you for four years, I wouldn’t be here right now… and probably, you wouldn’t either… but let’s not think about that,” Shao Fei says, smiling. “Just tell me what happened.”

“As your very sharp detective mind must have already deduced, I was in a fight.”

“Yeah, all my years of training were pointing in that direction,” Shao Fei nods, pointing to nowhere in particular. “Please, continue.”

Tang Yi sighs. “Fine, first I must say that I didn’t start it.”

“Okay, and who did?”

After a moment of hesitation, Tang Yi finally speaks.

“Remember your friend Chien Tai?”

“What?” Shao Fei raises his eyebrows. “You mean—You mean he did this to you?”

As the realization of Tang Yi’s words sets all over Shao Fei’s face, Tang Yi thinks that he shouldn’t have said the truth. Maybe he should have invented something but he’s never lied to Shao Fei and he’s not about to start inside this place.

“Opposite to popular belief, not everybody is a Tang-Fei supporter in Taiwan. Chien Tai and whoever is left of his gang out there aren’t happy that you arrested him and ruined his business.”

“I—I had no idea he was sent here,” Shao Fei says, obviously surprised and distressed. Chien Tai is a dangerous gang leader that he was able to arrest a month after Tang Yi went to prison and the problem is that not everybody loyal to Chen Tai was arrested with him. Some of them escaped and disappeared.

“I figured that much… and this isn’t your fault. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Of course, it is.” He should have at least checked out where they had sent the guy. “What did he say to you?” Because he’s sure that there was some incitement involved too.

“It doesn’t matter,” Tang Yi shakes his head.

“It matters to me—please, tell me.”

Tang Yi licks his lips, as he decides if he should at least use a version of Chien Tai’s words.

“He made clear he knew about us… he said I was an embarrassment and…” Tang Yi hesitates, “that he’d find a way to get revenge and kill us both—one at a time.” Tang Yi’s face is emotionless but Shao Fei knows perfectly what Tang Yi is feeling and how this makes things much worse for him inside this place.

Shao Fei is speechless for a moment.

“Tang Yi…” 

“When he said he’d put a bullet through your brain, I lost it.”

Shao Fei places the palm of his hand on the window between them, looking at Tang Yi’s eyes, feeling guilty, sad, and utterly powerless because he wants to hug Tang Yi—fucking touch him again. They haven’t touched since they said goodbye that morning and as much as he wants to come to see him, being here and being apart is also killing him inside.

Tang Yi hesitates for a few seconds but he finally mirrors Shao Fei’s gesture with his left hand.

The glass is cold—nothing like Shao Fei’s warm skin and Tang Yi closes his eyes. He wants to remove the hand because it doesn’t feel right.

“I wanted to kill him,” Tang Yi admits even though he knows he shouldn’t.

“Stay away,” a guard approaches Tang Yi from behind. So, Tang Yi sits back and Shao Fei reluctantly does the same. 

“You can’t kill him—you can’t even touch him. You need to stay away from him. You can’t make things worse.”

“Really? And what if he doesn’t want to stay away from me? Then what?”

“Let me take care of everything,” Shao Fei insists.

“Sure. What can you do exactly?” Tang Yi asks.

“I’m gonna do something. I’ll have him transferred… or I’ll have you transferred.” 

“I hate to break it to you, but this is out of your hands… You can’t do that.”

Shao Fei figures that Tang Yi is probably right but he’ll be damned if he won’t try anyway. He can’t show any doubt in front of Tang Yi though, he needs to be strong right now.

“Don’t you know by now that nobody tells me what I can or can’t do?” Shao Fei smirks.

Tang Yi shakes his head but stays silent. Shao Fei is nothing but relentless. And although this might not be a part of Shai Fei’s competence, Tang Yi knows that it won’t stop him from trying. 

“I don’t want you to get shot again—I don’t want to lose you,” Tang Yi finally says with so much sincerity in his voice that Shao Fei is taken aback for a moment. Of course, Shao Fei knows how his boyfriend feels but still, after not seeing him for weeks, it’s like hearing it for the first time.

“You won’t,” Shao Fei shakes his head. “I already told you—only a cannon can kill me.”

“Plus,” Shao Fei smirks, “you promised to make it up to me and I still plan on collecting.”

A small smile appears around Tang Yi’s lips despite his best efforts to hide it.

“I don’t care what you were told. I don’t want any threat hanging over your head. I can’t protect you from here.” 

Tang Yi has never felt more helpless in his life. It’s a new feeling since he went to prison and he couldn’t hate it more.

“I’m the police, remember? I don’t need you to protect me. I’m perfectly capable of doing it on my own.”

“Still… Please, be careful,” Tang Yi insists.

“I will,” Shao Fei nods. “And I will also be back here next week… so don’t ever ask me not to come again.”

“And what if I don’t want you to see me like this,” Tang Yi asks, looking at the cuffs in his wrists.

Shao Fei snorts, smiling. “Are you serious now? I’ve seen you bruised and cuffed before… multiple times… it totally suits you.”

Tang Yi closes his eyes for a moment. He’s not really sure if he’s serious but it hurts to be seen in this condition. It hurts to be separated by a piece of glass. And it hurts to have Shao Fei so close but yet unreachable. The whole thing is harder than he ever thought it would be. Maybe he’s not as strong as he thought he was—as Shao Fei thinks he is.

“I miss you—I miss you and I need to see you. I can’t stay away.” That was never the plan and Tang Yi certainly knows that. “And don’t pretend that you don’t miss me because I know you—I’m the one who knows you better in the whole world, remember?”

Tang Yi’s smile is brief but it was there nonetheless, Shao Fei has seen it.

Tang Yi nods. “I miss you, too.”

Shao Fei smiles. “By the way, your sister sends you her love. She also misses you.”

“How is she doing?”

“She’s doing great, really. She came over with Gu Dao Yi for dinner last week.” 

For once, the house didn’t feel so awfully empty. Almost every day he wonders why he accepted to move there but then he remembers—he replays the last night they spent together when Tang Yi asked him to make it his home permanently and he recalls why he couldn’t say no to him. But the truth is that everything in that house reminds him of Tang Yi and sometimes it’s hard to deal with it.

Right then a guard approaches Shao Fei.

“Time is up! Come on.”

“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei says looking directly at Tang Yi’s eyes. “Just remember that I’m here and I love you.”

“Everything is gonna be fine—I’m gonna take care of it,” Shao Fei adds in a hurry before getting up, leaving the phone in its place.

Tang Yi wants to tell him that he loves him too. That he’s only worried about Shao Fei’s safety. That if it wasn’t for him, he has no idea how he could remain here much longer. 

But he just can’t say a word. It feels utterly pointless.

He gets up and leaves the phone as he tries to offer a small smile but he’s not sure if he really succeeded. He doesn’t think so.

Then, he sees Shao Fei turn around and leave. 

And right away, a guard grabs him and not too kindly indicates him to walk away.

This is his life now. To follow orders instead of giving them and watch his back wherever he goes. 

It fucking sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic for this fandom but the first one was Shao Fei's internal monologue, so it was very different from this one. I was very unsure about writing dialogue for a pairing that doesn't speak in English, but finally, I decided to give it a try and I must say that it has been a huge challenge for different reasons... probably the most difficult thing I've ever written. I don't know if I could write for this pairing again. This was also really, really sad to write... as much as I love angst, I love them and I only want these two to be happy together forever. Don't ask me why I wrote something so heartbreaking.
> 
> I love feedback, so I would love to know whatever goes through your mind after reading this... Kudos are a great extra if you like anything about it 💙
> 
> This will be cross-posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
